


The Fourth Rise

by Nerdpaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of a stretch, Alternate Timelines, Basically no canon characters, Headcanon, Multi, Original Character-centric, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdpaw/pseuds/Nerdpaw
Summary: No one knew what to expect when it hatched from the depths.





	The Fourth Rise

Though these lights shine bright I fear they cannot keep out the dark blanket for long.

They are hungry for SOUL, and seek it out with a passion, destroying everything in sight.

Today marks the day I leave this cursed nest to find a safe haven.

I am sorry, mother, but our ancient den isn't safe anymore.

I must find us a new home, and provide a haven for those seeking one.

I hope you understand.

\- Amol, the Pilgrim


End file.
